Dudosidad
by Amizumi Hiwatari
Summary: Dudosidad.- De la Real Academia de la Lengua Española es aquella proyección en el campo de la decisión y acción en que una chica llega a tener la creencia de que su amor platónico resulta tener las conexiones cruzadas. Oneshot! Ichiruki!


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach NO me pertenecen! :D imagínense lo millonaria que sería xD **_

Dedicado a mis dos yomas preferidas y consentidas :D Genn y LizZethOo :D ya les había prometido un fic ichiruki ;D las querooo molto moltoo~ pequeñas xD

Ahora sí! Disfruten la lectura!

_**~Dudosidad~**_

Ella… la típica chica de instituto que lo tiene todo. Sí, absolutamente todo… o eso ella creía.

Su cabellera pelinegra con pequeños destellos azulados, exquisitas amatistas eran sus ojos enmarcados por abundantes pestañas rizadas y negras, y aunque su estatura no fuera de una gran modelo, Kuchiki Rukia era toda una belleza abundante en el instituto Karakura. Además de su físico, poseía una inteligencia y astucia, era la campeona nacional de matemáticas avanzadas; y no bastándole eso, también había ganado el campeonato en la modalidad de judo. Sí, Kuchiki Rukia era proclamaba la mujer de los sueños de todo alumno varón en el Instituto.

Nunca se le había subido el ego tan alto, aunque siempre escuchará cumplidos por parte de todas las personas, todos la adoraban por ser tan sencilla.

Pero… ¿Qué es lo que no la hace su vida tan perfecta?

A sus escasos 18 años apenas cumplidos, no había encontrado al chico de sus sueños. Ya muchos estaban sorprendidos de que nadie cautivara su corazón. Y no es que a ella le preocupase, pero sus amigos la molestaban por estar todavía "soltera".

Era el día martes de la segunda semana del mes cuando su mentalidad cambio de parecer. Fue ahí cuando lo vio. Una Zanahoria viviente transformada en un chico tan atractivo como los modelos de portada de revista que compraban sus amigas. Literalmente casi babeaba. Ella estaba estacionado su automóvil en el aparcamiento y el chico zanahoria colocaba su camioneta aun lado de ella. Nunca lo había visto en todo el año escolar, ¿quizá sea nuevo?, se preguntó mentalmente. Se encaminó a su salón de clases, ahí la esperaban sus compañeros y amigos.

-Oee Rukia- le gritó Renji recién entraba ésta- Dicen que entró un chico nuevo al salón- sí, Renji se identificaba por ser el primero en enterarse de lo que sucedía en el Instituto, nadie sabía quién era su fuente de información.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, Rukia se fue a sentar a su mesa banco, al parecer el chico zanahoria estaría en su clase (no es por nada, pero lo que decía Renji siempre resultaba ser la verdad)

-Antes de estar chismeando, ponte a estudiar Renji- le decía la pelinegra cuando sacaba uno de sus cuadernos forrados con chappy el conejo.

Y la clase empezó.

Biología era de sus materias favoritas, y más cuando eran prácticas de laboratorio. El profesor Ukitake presentó al nuevo alumno, fue ahí donde lo apreció completamente. Tenía unos ojos color miel, y unas cejas muy marcadas acompañadas de un entrecejo fruncido que lo hacía verse muy sexy. Era muy alto y de cuerpo atlético, era el chico ideal para Kuchiki Rukia, según ella. Pero había algo raro en él ¿Por qué vestía unos pantalones rosas acompañados con una camisa blanca? Era muy raro ver un hombre vestido así, ahora que lo pensaba, era una zanahoria batida con crema de fresa, suprimió una sonrisa la pelinegra.

Ese día, el profesor iba asignar parejas para las prácticas de biología. Siempre en lo que llevaba ahí, la mandaban con el alumno más problemático o el menos inteligente y flojo del salón. Esperaba un milagro esta vez.

Empezó a nombrar las parejas y todavía no mencionaba el suyo.

-Kuchiki Rukia- alzó la mirada para prestar atención- Estarás con Kurosaki Ichigo- no ma no ma… ¿ese no era el nombre del nuevo? Sí, efectivamente Rukia se había levantado con el pie derecho. Ahora amaría más Biología.

Al terminar la clase, decidió hablarle a Kurosaki, para ir conociéndose más.

-Hola- le sonrió inocentemente la chica- Soy Kuchiki Rukia, tu compañera de laboratorio- le dio la mano para un saludo de apretón

-Mucho Gusto, Kuchiki- le sonrió el chico y casi digo casi se desmaya la pelinegra- Espero no darte mucho problemas en clase- muy sincero mencionó.

-Eso esperemos-

Y fue ahí cuando todos su compañeros le rodearon haciéndole preguntas incomodas al nuevo. Con mucha vergüenza, Rukia se fue aislar nuevamente en su pupitre a la espera de la siguiente clase.

Había decidido pedirle a la zanahoria encremada a que almorzará con ella. Sí, Kuchiki Rukia no quería perder el tiempo y menos al ver como algunas chicas resbalosas se le insinuaban. Pero antes de que se lo propusiera, llegó otro chico muy atractivo a buscarlo al salón de clases ¿Es que se habían puesto de acuerdo para salir ambos de una revista de modas? Tenía unos ojos esmeraldas muy profundos, aunque su rostro pareciera que estuviera aburrido, lo hacía verse muy interesante y atractivo. Salieron del salón algo divertidos.

Al menos quiso intentarlo.

Los días pasaban y cada día le llamaba más la atención. Y es que no solo su físico, sino también su forma de ser, era muy amable con ella, y tan respetuoso, tal caballero perdido del siglo XIV; estos chicos sí que hacen falta en nuestra década. Aunque sus atuendos eran muy raros y muy vistosos.

-¿Sabes?- le comentaba Inoe, su mejor amiga- Por más que trato de seducir a Kurosaki no cae en mis encantos- y si que tenia "encantos". Su amiga era de las jóvenes más hermosas y exuberantes del Instituto, pero tenía mala fama de ser muy fácil. Ya le había comentado eso, para que dejara de ser el blanco de las críticas pero como que no entendía, así que se dio por vencida dándole "consejos de actitud"- ¿Por qué no lo intentas tu?- la miró con sus ojos avellana.

¿Qué por qué no lo intentaba? ¡Que ha estado haciendo los últimos días! Y Nada… ese chico en serio que era raro, ahora su ego lo sentía bajar cada segundo.

Ya había cambiado su forma de vestir, tal vez así la miraría como mujer y no como compañera de laboratorio. Inoe le había ayudado a ir de compras, solo que los gustos de su amiga eran demasiado promiscuos, nada que ver con ella. Se arreglaba más para ir a la escuela, se veía tan fenomenal que hasta empezó a subir su número de admiradores y acosadores… menos el chico zanahoria. Y es que siempre lo encontraba con el chico de ojos esmeraldas, y cuando digo siempre es que es siempre.

-A mí se me hace el Kurosaki es gay- lo mencionó el profeta de la clase… Renji

Lo voltio a ver horrorizada. ¿Gay? ¿Ichigo gay? ¿Están en la misma oración? Imposible, no podía hundirse peor… ¿le coqueteaba a un gay?

Al parecer todo apuntaba que Kuchiki Rukia estaba enamorada de un Gay… maldito mundo Cruel.

Se la pasaba dando vueltas en su cama apretando a chappy para que le diera ánimos de seguir con su vida adelante. Y si los demás se enteraban de su gusto por el chico zanahoria encremada gay? La única que podría considerarlo era Inoe, pero la pobre muchacha apenas se daba cuenta de que respiraba, así que dejo la idea de que se dieran cuenta. Esa tarde del sábado no salió ni asomo la nariz fuera de su casa. No tenia ánimos de salir y eso que las salidas nunca faltaban los fines de semana.

-Rukia, acompáñame al supermercado a comprar la despensa de la semana- le habló su oni-chan, Kuchiki Byakuya. Estuvo a punto de decirle que no, pero su oni-chan era su oni-chan, no iba en contra de él. Se arregló sencillamente con unos jeans y una blusa café, y lo siguió al automóvil. Su hermano era por naturaleza muy seria, que en camino solo se escuchaba su parloteo de lo que le había sucedido en la semana. Eran esos momentos que aprovechaba platicar con su hermano. Llegaron al supermercado de siempre, ya que las ofertas ahí nunca fallaban. Rukia corrió como pequeña a tomar un carrito de despensa, Byakuya la miró horrorizado por la vergüenza que siempre le hacía pasar su pequeña hermana además de que siempre echaba al carrito todos los dulces de chappy que encontraba, ah eso sí, su cereal nunca faltaba.

-Si vas a ir por tu cereal, ve tu sola- sonrojado por la pena estaba el pelinegro, y es que ese pasillo era muy colorido, era muy pero muy rosa, así que evitaba por lo menos entrar.

Rukia lo fulmino con la mirada ¿entonces, porque se empeña a que lo acompañe? Siempre sucedía lo mismo. La pelinegra entro al pasillo rosa donde estaba su cereal y ahí lo vio. Kurosaki Ichigo. Al parecer estaba tomando "Delicias Chappy" su cereal favorito, sonrió al ver que tenía algo en común o mejor dicho no.

-Ten tu asqueroso cereal- le decía la fresa a una niña de unos 7 años, de cabellos cortos y castaños, tenía cierto parecido al joven, tal vez era su pequeña hermana.

Se retiro del pasillo para encontrarse con su oni-chan en el pasillo de Licores. No quería la chica que el fresa la encontrará ahí mismo, y lo peor en esas fachas. Kuchiki Byakuya al ver a su hermana con las manos vacías se le hizo muy extraño.

-Creo que todavía tengo "Delicias Chappy" en casa- una gota cayo por su cabeza al ver que era pésima mintiéndole.

Al día siguiente, tenía una práctica de laboratorio. En otras palabras, estaría con la fresa durante dos "tormentosas" horas, el chico esta vez había decidido vestirse con colores neutros, y que bien se veía. Aunque eso sí, los rumores de que Kurosaki Ichigo era gay se esparció por toda la escuela como si fuera pólvora, y que su pareja era Ulquiorra Schiffer, el esmeralda que siempre pasaba a buscarlo. Eso no fue lo peor. Lo peor fue que ninguno de los dos lo desmintió, al contrario se la pasaban de lo mejor, con sus risas entonando por cada pasillo. Rukia ya no sabía que creer, muy dentro de ella decía que lo aceptase, que nunca iba a ser de ella, pero su otro yo, le gritaba que no se diera por vencida, que lo intentará o al menos hasta que lo escuche por su propios labios.

Y qué mejor que su conciencia.

Mientras Ichigo hacia una incisión a una rana, Rukia le sacó el tema de la fiesta que Rangiku estaba organizando por su cumpleaños. Y es que la pelirroja había invitado a todo el salón, apuntaba a ser fantástica e inolvidable, así que la pelinegra encontró una excusa para ir junto a la zanahoria viviente.

-Y ¿estás pensando en ir a la fiesta?- le preguntó Rukia que apuntaba indiferentemente en su cuaderno.

-No lo sé- dejo de hacer su actividad para voltear a ver a los ojos inquietantes de Rukia- No tengo con quién ir-

Empezó a sudar la joven ¡Como rayos la intimidaba! Ni ella lo sabía. Una risita salió de sus labios, eso era una indirecta, estaba al 100% segura.

-Entonces ¿vienes conmigo?-

-Está bien- le devolvió la sonrisa el fresa- ¿Pasó por ti?- a lo que la joven asintió muy emocionada.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Su cuarto era un desastre, ropa tirada en la cama, en el sofá, en el tocador, hasta en el cuarto de baño. Y es que Rukia no sabía cómo vestirse para la fiesta. Toda su ropa de diseñador no la convencía del todo. Fue un susto para Kuchiki Byakuya ver en condiciones a la joven estresada.

-Toma mi tarjeta y cómprate un lindo vestido- le dijo su hermano cuando estaban cenando.

-Gracias oni-chan!- Rukia tenía el mejor hermano.

Ese fin de semana se la vivió en el centro comercial. Inoe y Renji la acompañaron para darle el visto bueno a la vestimenta de la joven. Al final se decidió por un vestido rojo pasión, consejo de Inoe. Tenía pensado impresionar a Ichigo para sacarlo definitivamente del otro bando. ¿Qué hombre no estaría feliz de tener a esta chica como acompañante? Todo ese ego que tenía guardado lo dejo salir para darse seguridad.

El día llego. Estuvo encerrada toda la tarde en su recamara, estaba decidida a opacar a Rangiku, aunque le hiciese falta más carne en la parte delantera. Se maquillo muy sencillo, casi natural, se delineo los ojos de un color rojo tenue, sus mejillas estaban chapeadas y sus labios de un tono marrón. El vestido le llegaba unos centímetros arriba de sus rodillas, era straple y dejaba descubierta toda la espalda hasta la cintura, era de seda y caía en cascada. Calzaba unas zapatillas de charol de mismo color muy altas. Byakuya cuando la vio, solo tuvo que dejar un suspiro, su pequeña hermana se veía hermosa y estaba tremendamente celoso y posesivo.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?- le preguntó Byakuya cuando la vio bajar las escaleras

-No te preocupes oni-chan, un amigo pasará por mi- lo miró con ojitos de ensueño.

Y el timbre sonó. Rukia no pudo dejar de sonreír.

-No quiero que llegues tan tarde. Estaré despierto esperándote- le previno el mayor.

La pelinegra salió de la mansión Kuchiki y ahí estaba la camioneta del fresa. Que al verla bajo inmediato para abrirle la puerta.

-Te ves muy hermosa, Rukia- le dijo un cumplido el fresita andando.

-Gracias- sonrió satisfecha la muchacha.

Al abrir la puerta del copiloto, se dio cuenta que el chico no venia solo. Al parecer había invitado a Ulquiorra y otro amigo. Los saludó amablemente la chica. Su noche la sentía arruinada.

-Espero que no te importe que haya invitado a mis amigos- le venía diciendo Ichigo cuando iban en camino a casa de Rangiku.

-Claro que no-

-Creo que ya conoces a Ulquiorra- refiriéndose al esmeralda, solo asintió la chica- Él es Grimjow- era un chico muy atractivo, muy sexy de cabellos extravagantes azules y mirada tentadora.

Las presentaciones se hicieron presentes y la charla también. Eran muy divertidos y elocuentes los chicos. Conoció mas la forma de ser de Kurosaki Ichigo, y le agradó más.

Su única duda… Saber si era gay.

Llegaron a la fiesta. Renji corrió hacia ella para llenarla de cumplidos y no fue el único. Ichigo solo mostró una mueca.

Rukia fue a darle un presente a la festejada, la fresa la acompaño muy de cerca. La chica no sabía que pretendía Ichigo al tomar esa acción. La ponía más en duda.

-Muchas Felicidades Rangiku- la abrazó y le entregó el obsequio.

-Gracias nena- le agradeció la festejada. Volteo la mirada para encontrarse a Ichigo que también la felicito y le dio un presente.

-Espero que no te importe si traje a 2 amigos- le comentó la fresa

-No te preocupes, son bienvenidos. Llévalos a que tomen una bebida- le alentó la chica. Quería quedarse con Rukia para la siguiente reacción

-¿Llegaste con Kurosaki?- la aludida solo asintió- Rukia ¡No inventes! ¡Te gusta!- no era pregunta sino una afirmación- Pero él tiene los cables cruzados amiga, no te conviene. Además trajo a su pareja- viendo por el rabillo a los tres sujetos que se alejaban al mini bar- ¿Sabías que todas las chicas del instituto querían con él? Cuando se enteraron del chisme sobre su sexualidad, se dieron por vencidas y dejaron de seguirle- Rangiku hablaba muy rápido- No quiero que te lleves una desilusión, espero que entiendas eso amiga- la abrazó

Rukia no sabía si creer en Matsumoto Rangiku pero tal vez tenía un poco de razón.

-Solo somos amigos- le dio una respuesta la pelinegra.

-Y el maldito se vistió muy sexy- observó la apariencia del zanahoria. Llevaba una camisa negra con rayas grises de manga larga remangada hasta los codos, un pantalón de vestir color negro y zapatos del mismo color. Definitivamente el negro le caía muy pero muy bien. Lástima que así no iba vestido al instituto porque su popularidad subiría como sus acosadoras en un instante.

Rukia fue hacerles compañía a los tres chicos. Sus modos de hablar, de actuar y de vestirse de Ulquiorra y Grimjow eran más que obvio que trabajaban del bando contrario, pero porque jodidos Ichigo su actitud no era la misma. Aunque lo que sí se vio fue lo siguiente:

Susurros al oído. Maldita sea, el zanahoria se la pasaba hablándole al esmeralda en su oreja en modo cómplice. Ella quería creer que era por la música que sonaba a un volumen extremadamente alto en la fiesta. Pero eran muy constantes.

Risas entre ellos. No solo le bastaba hablarle al oído, sino que también no dejaba de sonreírle. Si al menos esas sonrisas fueran para ella, suspiro por centésima vez. Verlos tan felices hasta daba envidia.

Sonrojos Involuntarios. Jodidamente el fresa se ponía rojo cada vez que el esmeralda le susurraba. Volteó a ver a Grimjow pidiendo ayuda para que los interrumpiera pero nada. Ya lo había cachado unas 5 veces sonrojarse por lo que le decía el otro.

Palmaditas en los hombros. ¡Ya fue el descaro! Se toquetean frente a ella. ¡Ichigo, Dale el tiro de gracia! El ego de Rukia fue asesinado… un minuto de silencio.

No necesitaba pruebas para saber si el chico era gay, porque Kurosaki Ichigo es GAY! Si, lo ha aceptado. Cabizbaja la encontró Rangiku.

-Rukia, te quiero presentar a mi primo- la jaló para llevarla a una mesa lejana.

-Pero…- balbuceaba la pelinegra al ser jalada de esa forma

-Nada. Tu y mi primo harán una linda pareja- confirmó la pelirroja.

¿Qué estaba tramando Rangiku? Ella ya se había dado por vencida en cuestión del amor. Ya no tenía ni ánimos de vivir, sí Kuchiki Rukia llevaba a un punto de ser TAN dramática y este es su momento.

-Shiro-chan- habló Rangiku llamando la atención de la mayoría de las personas que estaba a 3 metros de radio.

El aludido la volteo a ver horrorizado. Como odiaba que su prima menor le hablará con ese apodo infantil.

-¿Qué quieres, Matsumoto?- una vena se le marcó en la cabeza, casi le palpitaba de coraje.

-Ya te he dicho que te arrugaras- le dijo la chica pegándole en la vena marcada- Te quiero presentar a una amiga. Ella es Kuchiki Rukia- aventó a la pobre pelinegra frente al chico

-Ho-Hola- tartamudeo Rukia al sentirse fuera de lugar.

-Mucho gusto Kuchiki, mi nombre es Hitsugaya Toushiro- el joven se presentó amablemente frente a la chica.

Hitsugaya era un chico muy atractivo, observó Rukia. Tenía unos hermosos ojos color turquesa y unos cabellos plateados. Su expresión mostraba ser una persona sumamente seria e interesante. Pero él era una belleza compacta. Si, Hitsugaya era una persona baja de estatura, del mismo vuelo que ella, aunque eso no le quita lo atractivo y lo lindo que llega a ser.

-Los dejo para que se conozcan- habló y se fugó rápido Rangiku. Ella quería ser Cupido.

-Disculpa el comportamiento de Matsumoto. Cada día se vuelve insoportable- comentó el chico- Ven, toma asiento conmigo-

Rukia se sentó a un lado de él. Estaba demasiado avergonzada.

-No vaya a pensar que estoy desesperada por conseguir un novio- habló Rukia intentando no quedar mal frente a él.

-No te preocupes. Además Rangiku sabe que estoy saliendo con alguien- apuntó el enanito- Aunque hace lo imposible para que termine con mi novia- suspiró

-Y ¿Por qué hace eso?-

-Al parecer Liz no le cae bien, solo porque la dejo en vergüenza frente al chico que le gustaba en ese entonces a mi prima- comentó divertido

Rukia sonrió, por lo visto había encontrado a alguien con quién platicar a gusto. El universitario era una agradable compañía.

-¿Gustas Bailar?- le preguntó después de un rato el ojiazul

-Claro- aceptó gustosamente la pelinegra. Había pensado que su noche ya estaba profundamente arruinada pero gracias a la inoportuna intervención de la festejada acababa de conocer a una persona muy interesante, tal vez en un futuro cercano se podrían convertir en grandes amigos.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver que "El Cubo de Hielo Compacto Hitsugaya" había sacado a bailar a la intrépida chica pelinegra ¿En qué momento esos dos se conocían? Primero, el chico se identificaba por ser sumamente frio con los amigos de su prima y no era para menos, si se comportaban igual de infantiles que la susodicha. Y Segundo, ¿Rukia no había llegado con Kurosaki Ichigo?

Rukia sentía como la travesaban las miradas envidiosas de algunas mujeres, y ya hasta le zumbaban los oídos. Pero tenía un leve presentimiento de que una de esas la veía con mucho rencor o algo similar a eso. No quiso voltear hacia atrás.

-¿Te sientes bien?- fue la pregunta inmediata del cubito de hielo al ver muy tensa a la chica.

-Creo que necesito una bebida, mi garganta se ha secado- le sonrió en modo de disculpa y pena a la vez- ¿Me esperas en la mesa? No tardo- el pequeño solo asintió.

Se acercó a la barra- Me prepara dos piñas coladas, por favor- le indicó al barman. Tal vez a Hitsugaya no le molestaría acompañarla a beber.

-¿Estas muy sedienta, Rukia?- una voz la sorprendió haciendo recorrer descargas eléctricas por su espina dorsal.

-E-eh N-No- tartamudeo la chica. Ahí estaba a un lado de ella su homosexual favorito: Kurosaki Ichigo.

-¿Entonces?- la miró inquisitivo

-Eso no te importa Ichigo- si, Rukia ha vuelto, ha demostrado su verdadera identidad frente al chico, nadie la cuestionaba de lo que ella hacía- ¿Por qué no vas con tus "amigos" y te diviertes con ellos-

-Por que hoy tú eres mi pareja ¿Acaso te olvidas de que llegaste conmigo?- dijo con autoridad

-Eso no te da el derecho de reclamar ó ¿Será que tu novio no te divierte?-

Ichigo suprimió la sonrisa. Tomó de la muñeca de la chica y la llevó lejos de los invitados. Rukia estaba sorprendida de la acción del chico ¿Por qué demonios se comportaba así? ¿Por qué no la deja en paz? ¿Por qué no entiende que ella no quiere tener trazos de ilusiones? ¡No Rukia! No te dejes llevar por pedazos de esperanzas ¡No más! ¡Él solo trata de confundirte!

-Repite lo que me acabas de decir- la zanahoria la miró desafiante

-¿Qué?- se exaltó al escuchar la orden, ¿Quién rayos te crees Ichigo? Recuerda que ella no es una presa débil- ¿Estás loco?-

-Repite lo que me dijiste, Rukia-

-¿Por qué debería? Solo olvídalo- giró su cuerpo para evitar ver su figura.

-No Rukia, si no me lo dices no te dejare ir de aquí- la amenazó el fresa

-¿Estás enojado porque tu pareja es aburrido? Porque si piensas que yo…-

Se quedo helada, petrificada, como roca. Ichigo presionaba sus labios con los de ella ¿Ichigo la estaba besando? Ese pequeño contacto hizo que la chica volara y aterrizara de inmediato. Con ambas manos lo apartó.

-¡Pero qué demonios haces!- le gritó la chica ruborizada- Sí Ulquiorra se entera de esto, estarás frito amigo-

El fresa al verla en esa situación de avergonzada y exaltada estalló a carcajadas.

-¿Por qué rayos te ríes? Esto no es un juego- se sentía cada vez más pequeña.

-Rukia- le habló- ¿Estás segura de lo que dices?- en su mirada había fuego, casi lo juro. La chica no supo contestar y permaneció callada bajando la vista al suelo como si hubiera cometido un delito. La fresa tomó su mentón y la hizo que lo viese. Temblaba, si… Rukia estaba prácticamente temblando.

Se veía tan hermosa y tan frágil a la vez. Ichigo acorto distancia entre ellos y la volvió a besar. Esta vez Rukia le correspondió el beso. Con su lengua abrió los labios de la chica para profundizar el beso, explorando en ella. Nadie la había besado de esa forma, nadie solo Ichigo. Sus manos se enredaron en su cuello jalándolo más para tener un toque más íntimo. Mientras que Ichigo recorría sus manos por la espalda descubierta de ella, estaba muy caliente. La falta de aire solo hizo que se separaran por decimas de segundo y volverse a besar nuevamente.

¡Mándala al infierno! Sí, a Rukia no le importaba que fuera la otra. Quería estar con el fresa, aunque éste le fuera infiel a Ulquiorra. No lo iba a dejar fácilmente, y luego de probarlo ¡Menos! Sus labios eran adictivos, eran como fresas con crema.

-Rukia- le habló al oído la zanahoria sexy- ¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo?-

-No me importa que le seas infiel a Ulquiorra, si lo vas a engañar conmigo, no me importa- le dijo en voz baja avergonzada de sus pensamientos pecosos.

Estalló a carcajadas de nuevo.

-¿Todavía no lo comprendes? O quieres que te lo demuestre de nuevo- le dijo el chico muy divertido

-¿Comprender qué?- estaba mega confundida

-Rukia, escucha bien: "Ulquiorra no es mi pareja"-

-P-Pero… todos lo dicen, yo he visto como se demuestran cariño afectivo-

-Entonces estás ciega- suspiró- Ulquiorra es mi mejor amigo, y eso de que él sea homosexual no quiere decir que yo también lo soy-

-Yo los vi susurrándose al oído y toqueteándose entre ustedes ¡Eso no me lo negaras!-

-Pequeña Rukia, él que me lleve así con él no significa nada-

-Además que toda la escuela lo comenta y no lo has desmentido- apuntó rápido

-Eso tiene una razón-

-¿Cuál?-

-No es por presumir pero tengo una mala fortuna que todas las chicas se me declaran, y he tenido problemas por ese asunto. En mi última escuela me expulsaron por hacer llorar a las chicas pensando que las molestaba. ¡Sabes que no puedo corresponder a todas! Así que Ulquiorra me propuso que cambiará mi sexualidad en la escuela, así todas se desilusionarían y me dejarían vivir. Es por eso que visto de colores pasteles- explicó brevemente Ichigo.

-Pero, y yo ¿donde quedo?-

-Tú no estabas en mis planes maquiavélicos- admitió el fresa- No imagine que alguien me llamará la atención y menos que "ESA" persona se dejará llevar por los rumores de la escuela- la miró fijamente no creyendo lo que decía.

-¡Como rayos iba a saber! Hice todo lo posible para que me hicieras caso y nada funcio…- se quedo callada ¿estaba soltando sus sentimientos frente a él? Rukia acabas de confesarle que te gusta y mucho.

Ichigo solo le sonrió. Se acercó a su oído para decirle

-Tú también me gustas enana- y besó su mejilla correspondiendo sus sentimientos.

A veces el amor llega porque si. ¿Alguien sabe exactamente si eres correspondido? Ni yo misma lo sé. Y al parecer Rukia tampoco lo supo. La dudas la empezaron a consumir durante esos días, hasta que estalló y lo dejó salir porque si.

Ichigo por su parte aprendió que decir mentiras y pretender ser quién no es, casi provoca que la chica que le gustaba no le hiciese caso por no conocer su verdadera naturaleza. ¿Pero quién jodidos pensaría que ese hombre es gay? Creo que tiene en su frente escrita la palabra "soy bien macho" o eso es lo que decimos nosotras.

=Meses después=

Ahí estaba la pareja más famosa de todo el instituto Karakura: Ichigo y Rukia. Esta vez Rukia había decidido por primera vez cocinarle a su fresita parlanchina, pasó horrores en la cocina todo para demostrarle a su novio lo mucho que lo amaba, hasta que

-¡¿Me quieres asesinar enana?- gritó en medio del descanso un zanahoria que casi vomitaba lo que acababa de probar.

-Ahora te lo tragas Ichigo, pasé tres horas cocinándote esto- amenazaba con el utensilio Rukia.

¿Alguien comentó que estos dos iban a ser felices por siempre? Y eso Rukia se encarga.

Fin

Notas de la Autora:

Hola chicas/os :D ¿Cómo andamos? Yo trabajando como negra D: a unos meses de graduarme y ya ser oficialmente una Ingeniera Química ;D (aplausos por favor) xD jojojo

Aquí con mi segundo Ichiruki :3 espero que les haya gustado ^^ lo escribi cuando mis jefes se iban a comer xD jajaja asi que aprovechaba esos ratitos en la industria para traérselos :D Ya sé que es una idea tonta pero me ha agradado n.n

¿Reviews? :3 Acuérdense que es mi única paga :D no dejen morir a mis lombrices cofcof perdón xD a mis hijos xD jajajaja

Las/os quiero! :D

Amizumi Hiwatari*


End file.
